


Their Notions

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A one-shot between Bill and Fleur after Christmas.





	Their Notions

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Not beta'd! I hope everyone enjoys! xx

"Bill?" Fleur whispered in the darkness, reaching out to grab her boyfriend's hand.

"Yes, dear?" He mumbled, clasping her hand. Looking at her, he saw there were small droplets of moisture leaking down her face. Frowning, he scooted closer towards her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong, Fleur?"

"It iz nothing," she murmured. She tangled her fingers into Bill's long hair, her forehead resting against his.

"Fleur, it's obviously something. Please talk to me." Bill encourages, kissing her lightly.

"Your mother! She 'ates me!" Fleur whimpered slightly.

Bill chuckled. "Love, my mother doesn't hate you at all."

Fleur shook her head. "You saw how she was tonight? She can't stand me. She makes comments at me, and your sister, she's just as bad!"

Bill shook his head. "I thought Christmas went well? Fleur, my family loves you!"

"Non. Bill, your family hates me. When you aren't there... the nasty look they give me." She stuttered.

Bill didn't realise his family was treating Fleur differently. His heart clenched realising that his mother was probably doing this. "Fleur, you know I love you."

"I love you too, but zat is the only reason I'm putting up with this!" She huffed.

He nuzzled her neck. "Fleur, they just. I don't know.."

"Is it cause I'm a veela? Because I'm foreign? I try so hard, and it does nothing. Your mother hates me, and that is that!" She cried.

"Darling, please calm down. I know for a fact that they know you're trying. Learning English so you can communicate better, living here at the Burrow so you can get to know them more. Fleur, I see all the effort you're putting in, and I know they see it too."

"Well, ze don't act it." She said, rubbing her face against his chest.

"My mother is stubborn, Fleur. I'm her oldest son. I'm sure she's just having a hard time adjusting. It's hard for a mother when her oldest baby is ready to start his own family. Just give her some time, I'm sure she'll adjust. And Ginny," he chuckled, "Ginny has always been rough around the edges, I suppose that happens when you grow up in a house full of men."

"I just want to fit in with them, Bill. I want them to like me. I want us to get along. But your mother is making no effort at all, and it hurts," she admitted quietly. Her pride was wounded, and she was starting to lose some of her confidence. She couldn't understand why they hated her so.

"I'll talk to my family. Please Fleur, I want things to work out with us. I love you, a lot." Bill said, kissing her neck. "You're trying so hard, and I'm so proud." He moved to her shoulder. "And most importantly, you want to be a part of my family. And I want to you to be apart of my family."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew her fingers across the back of his neck. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied.

She smiled against his mouth, closing her eyes. He made her happy. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
